


Connotations: 01. Roar

by Ira_Dunfort



Series: Connotations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), ALL THE FIRSTS, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns & Word Play, Requited Love, Series of Connected Ficlets, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_Dunfort/pseuds/Ira_Dunfort
Summary: Connotation (noun): the associated or secondary meaning of a word or expression in addition to its explicit or primary meaning.Or: Reality, as it turned out, was a fickle thing, and a romantic.Crawley wasn't supposed to have a heart. Or a heartbeat. So why did it justskip?It was all rather confusing.





	Connotations: 01. Roar

**Author's Note:**

> All parts can be read as standalone, but, come on, you know you want _more_.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Guys, this was supposed to be a 500 word ficlet of a dumb demon falling in love with an idiot angel. I now sit on notes for _at least_ ten to fifteen more. Ideas just keep coming and I have no idea or intent to stop. There is a finite end, it's already written out, but everything in between is fair game at the moment. I've got heartache, I've got dad jokes, I've got soft candlelight dinners and the Antichrist being a delightful little shit. So, bear with me.

Roar (noun):  


  1. a loud, deep cry or howl, as of an animal or a person 
  2. a loud, confused, constant noise or sound
  


4000 BC - GARDEN OF EDEN

Above the Garden of Eden, standing on its guarding walls, there was a nervous-looking angel, chest underneath his white robes heaving with a sigh. The Serpent of said Eden flicked his tongue with curiosity. It would be easy enough to get up there, tease a bit. Get some light harm done.

The angel didn’t so much as glimpse twice when the serpent approached him on his left. Then stretched up. And shifted. 

Now draped in black robes rather than scales, the demon felt how the wind caught in his long auburn hair, which was, to be honest, quite pleasant. He lazily rolled his shoulders, cocked his hip to one side, shuffled his wings a bit to smooth out the soot-grey feathers. He firmly believed in first impressions.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon," he said, voice low, aiming for ominous. 

All he received in return was a timid laugh and a quick nod. "Sorry, what was that?" 

He turned his head casually to face the disconcerted angel.

"I said, 'Well, that went down like a lead balloon.'" So much for the flawless first impression.

"Ah. Yes, it did, rather." The angel was prim, but pensive, as if he couldn't decide what to do with the intruder. Yet, he was open enough to have a chat with a serpentine demon. Now, what to do about this?

"Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me." Cautious blue eyes glanced at him. "First offence and everything." He met the gaze with his yellow-golden orbs. "I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil, anyway." 

Look at that delightfully flustered twitch of white wings. 

"Well, it must be bad…” the angel said with an imploring gaze.

"Crawley." The demon offered his name. 

"Crawley." The angel repeated experimentally. "Otherwise you wouldn't have tempted them into it."

"Oh, they just said 'Get up there and make some trouble'." He gave the angel a once over, taking in the golden stitchings of his immaculate robe, the frayed rim of his collar looking somewhat out of place. A ring glinted in the sunlight as hands were wrung. 

"Well, obviously. You're a demon." He shifted slightly, but stood his ground. "It's what you do. No offence."

"Not very subtle of the Almighty, though. Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a 'Don't Touch' sign." He leisurely shook his head in faint exasperation. "I mean, why not put it on top of a high mountain? Or the moon?" 

The angel turned his eyes upwards. Clouds, intrinsic shades of grey, pushed themselves into the bright blue of the day sky. The colours, all of them, matched, Crawley noticed. 

"Makes you wonder what God's really planning," the demon mused aloud. 

"Best not to speculate. It's all part of the Great Plan. It's not for us to understand," the angel quipped defiantly. "It's ineffable."

"The Great Plan's _ ineffable _?" Crawley retorted, pulling a face. 

"Exactly." The angel lifted his chin. "It is beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words."

Crawley undoubtedly couldn't chip away at his faith in Her. Well then, time to get personal. 

"Didn't you have a flaming sword?" he inquired, looking around the angel who instantly went rigid, his naked toes curling on the sun warm stones. 

"Uh-"

"You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?" A smirk played at his lips. That had ruffled some feathers. Something was up. 

"Uhm," the angel stammered and shook his head, his focus darting back to the retreating human couple. 

"Lost it already, have you?" the demon probed, gleefully. 

"Gave it away," was uttered as the quiet answer, laden with apprehension. He must have heard wrong.

"You what?" Yellow eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open.

"I gave it away!" the angel answered loud and clear as he turned to face him, deep frown carved into his fair skin. There was a dusting of freckles, wasn't there?

Suddenly, it did get personal. For the demon. He genuinely wanted to know. This one, the flustered blond creature, whose cheeks just flushed a little pink with what could only be embarrassment, this one was _ different. _

_ Oh, no. _

"There are vicious animals. It's going to be cold out there. And she's expecting already. And I said 'Here you go. Flaming sword. Don't thank me. And don't let the sun go down on you here.'" He shuffled tensely. "I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing."

Crawley registered that he stood there, mouth agape, clinging to every word of rambled explanation the angel stammered. 

_ Lord, no_.

Crawley felt his feathers puff. He had to compose himself. 

"Oh, you're an angel. I don't think you can do the wrong thing." It was surely meant as a reminder that angels can, in fact, do the wrong thing. He flexed his charcoal wings just enough for emphasis.

"Oh. Oh, thank- Oh, thank you." The angel beamed at him with gratitude. "It's been bothering me."

_ That smile. Please, no. _

A lion roared in the distance. They watched Adam step between the beast and Eve without hesitation. 

"I've been worrying too," Crawley said as Adam struck out against the animal, flames soaring with every swing. "What if I did the right thing with the whole 'eat the apple' business? A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing." Adam put his entire weight into his next blow, killing the lion. "It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh?" The angel's eyes were back on him. "If I did the right thing and you did the wrong one," he concluded with a quick laugh.

The angel joined in, chuckling, relaxing for a second before his eyes went wide. "No!" he huffed. "It wouldn't be funny at all!"

"Well..." 

_ How do I make him smile like that again? _

Crawley wasn't supposed to have a heart. Or a heartbeat. So why did it just _ skip_? 

Freshly contrived raindrops pattered on the stones to their feet. Both looked up, not entirely sure what to do with that. Quickly, Crawley's vision changed from dark clouds to pristine white wings. The angel was shielding him, didn't even hesitate to do so.

Crawley had to admit that he'd lost. He yielded even, and shuffled closer.

He regarded the endearing angel, who was still not entirely sure what to do with his hands. His hair seemed to curl even more in the rain. The sight pulled his own lips into a tentative smile.

Angels weren't supposed to have a heartbeat either.

It was all rather confusing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I hear you. You've read about that scene of The Beginning hundreds of times by now but _I had to_. First, I had to get this off my chest since I'm a sucker for love-at-first-sight and second, it serves as my prologue. Thank you for your attention, I now shall get back to writing about a demon being snake-handled.


End file.
